lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baampu/Main article
Accessed 9 September 2019. |status = Living |residence = Hakuna Matata }} Baampu is a male warthog. He temporarily replaces Pumbaa as Timon's best friend. Biography Backstory Baampu is a warthog who lived within or close-by the jungle. It is unknown if he lived within the boundaries of the jungle or in a surrounding area. He used to be the best friend of Monti until the two lost track of each other. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Kenya Be My Friend?" When Timon is in need of a new best friend, he seeks out another warthog to replace Pumbaa. Among a group of other animals, Baampu is spotted, and Timon proceeds to question the warthog about his name, his reaction to predators, and his affiliation with "Bestest Best Friend Day." Pleased with what he hears, Timon declares Baampu to be his new best friend. Later that night, the two are stargazing, and Baampu questions Timon about the "sparkling dots" in the sky. Timon declares them to be fireflies, and Baampu, satisfied by his new friend's answer, falls into silence. Though the warthog is content, Timon is upset that Baampu does not show as much interest in the stars as Pumbaa once had. The following morning, Baampu and Timon run into Monti and Pumbaa at a water hole. Surprised to see each other, Baampu and Monti greet each other as old friends. In their haste to reestablish their friendship, they forget about Timon and Pumbaa, and walk off into the grasslands together. Personality and traits Baampu is the polar opposite of Pumbaa. Rather than question his friends and make assumptions about the world around him, he is dim-witted and slow, accepting the beliefs of others and not offering a voice of his own. In everyday life, he is much the same, more likely to observe his surroundings than question them. His nature is rather a laid-back and quiet one, as the warthog rarely speaks, letting his friend Timon carry the majority of their conversations. His easygoing nature is evident in the way he reacts to meeting other animals. Baampu seems rarely bothered by personal intrusions, giving hardly a reaction to a stranger's prying. He makes friends quite easily, as he is willing to accept Timon as his new best friend almost immediately. Around Monti, Baampu comes alive, turning into a loud-mouthed jokester with an opinion of his own. His reunion with his friend also reveals him to be oblivious to the feelings of others, as he walks off with Monti without giving Timon a second thought. He does, however, seem to genuinely care about his old best friend, as he remembers many memories from their time together in the past. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Ernie Sabella Trivia *"Mpu" has no meaning in Swahili, but "baa" means "disaster". *"Baampu" is an anagram of "Pumbaa" Accessed 9 September 2019.. Gallery First_Glimpse_Baampu.png Under_Stars_Baampu.png Rue_Nut.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles